


Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens - Freckles

by Amorentia_Quibble



Series: Hamilton Story Series [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gift Fic, I Was Really Tired Writing This Ok, M/M, super gay, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorentia_Quibble/pseuds/Amorentia_Quibble
Summary: Alexander still isn't quite used to his new surroundings, finding himself distracted by one of his new friends.





	Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens - Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKitten/gifts).



> Between schoolwork and NaNo, I'm too tired for this XD BUT I made a promise, and I did enjoy writing this. Just wish it was a lil better. But no matter, enjoy the story!

“You have freckles everywhere.” Alexander wasn’t quite sure if that was the stupidest thing he’d ever let slip out of his mouth, but it would have to be close. Why had he let that slip? Maybe it was because the man he’d just met was truly covered in freckles, from his face to his arms, and goodness knows where else. It was a prominent feature, and when he’d been caught staring by the man himself, John Laurens, he’d gone to splutter any excuse he could find.

 

And the best he could think up was ‘You have freckles everywhere.’ Sometimes Alexander surprised and disappointed himself more than he’d ever imagined one could be disappointed.

 

Even through his shock at his own terrible words, and his inner monologue, he could see the flicker of confusion, then amusement, that crossed John’s face.

 

“I noticed. Do you want a drink?” He asked, clapping Alexander on the back as he began to steer him over to the bar, where the rest of the gang he’d just met was culminating, calling for jugs of beer.

 

“S-Sure.” Hamilton managed to stutter out, recovering from the fact that he didn’t stuff up horribly. There was a light blush covering his face, and he was just glad that Laurens hadn’t seemed to notice.

 

Laurens pulled Hamilton into the seat beside him, grabbing one of the pints of beer that’d been passed down to the group and taking a long sip. Hamilton took one himself, taking a smaller sip as he watched Laurens as inconspicuously as he could, not noticing the other two men watching him.

 

It wasn’t until Hercules cleared his throat, drawing the immigrant’s attention, “Enjoying your drink, Hamilton?” He asked, sending a wink his way. Alex was confused for a moment at the sudden question, nodding as he took another sip, before Lafayette joined in on the fun, leaning over his friend to waggle his eyebrows a little. Hamilton almost choked on his drink when Laurens noticed the teasing, turning to look at Hamilton with a small smirk.

 

“Hey Alex, should I tell them that insightful thing you noticed about me?” He asked, nudging his arm. Hamilton tried to make his laugh sound easy going, but it was a little more strained than he would have liked.

 

“Ha, I mean you can, but it really wasn’t anything-”

 

“He said, ‘You have freckles everywhere’. Did you guys ever notice that?” Hercules and Lafayette looked like they were having a field day, nodding along with mock-serious faces.

 

“Non, mon ami, I never did realise that you were covered in freckles.” Lafayette responded, shaking his head as he glanced toward Hamilton, quirking his eyebrow in disbelief. But what at? How stupid the comment had been? How obvious it was that he’d been distracted when saying it?

 

Laurens laughed at the response, leaning back to smile at Hamilton, “It’d be like me saying, ‘Alexander, your face is entirely red!’” Hamilton had not realised that his face was red. He was sure that it only worsened as he tried to cover it up, laughing awkwardly and looking away from the group of men.

 

“What? Is my face red?” He asked, putting the back of his hand to his forehead as if checking his temperature, “I didn’t even realise! Uh… Maybe I need some fresh air, I’ll be back in a  moment!” And like that he was gone, still holding his pint of beer as he speed-walked away from the bar.

 

_Stupid, stupid-_

 

“Hamilton, wait up!” He turned around to see Hercules walking over, and Hamilton wasn’t sure if he was relieved or more anxious.

 

“So sorry to have run away like that, just-”

 

“You like John.” He said simply. Hamilton could feel his face heat up even further, turning away and taking a long sip of his beer to avoid having to answer. When Hercules didn’t look like he was going to let up, her sighed and took another sip.

 

“Maybe.” He finally muttered, refusing to make eye contact with Hercules as he moved to stand in front of him.

 

“So what’s the deal? You’re both obviously into one another-”

 

“Wait, what?” Hamilton asked suddenly, looking up, “John’s into me too?”

 

Hercules seemed amused by this, “How didn’t you notice? He’s been flirting all night.”

 

“I don’t know! Because I’m new to all this, I guess?” Hamilton exclaimed, a bit of his beer sloshing to the floor with his movements, “Flirting and relationships are all so new to me… New country, new people, new rules. I wasn’t sure, and I didn’t want to assume-”

 

“Just ask him out, or we’ll make you do it.” Hercules warned, but the warm smile that oozed comfort and friendship made it feel like it was all meant to be supportive. Even so, Hamilton felt a lump form in his throat at the thought of asking Laurens out directly.

 

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, following Hercules back to the bar.

 

Laurens seemed pleased to see Hamilton back, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing it supportively as he sat back down, “Feeling a little better, Alexander?” He asked, looking genuinely concerned through his slightly drunk, jovial attitude.

 

Hamilton just nodded, sending him a small smile, “Yeah, I’m feeling better. Just getting used to… This,” He gestured to John, Hercules and Lafayette, looking a little solemn, “Friendship, people willing to support and care. I haven’t had that for a long time.” He admitted. Laurens swivelled around in his seat, the concern hidden behind his inebriated state now completely clear as he watched Alexander speak.

 

“Well hey, you have us now, and that’s never gonna change.” He assured Hamilton, placing a hand comfortingly on his leg, “We’re here for you.”

 

Hamilton could see the looks he was getting from Lafayette and Hercules, both prompting him to say something, to ask John out, but he knew he couldn’t. Not yet, at least.

 

But someday, he would, and he’d be satisfied.


End file.
